Hoist the Colors
by buccaneergirl12
Summary: After Kiley is captured by the Black Pearl, she is taken to an island in search of a certain valuable gem. Love, peril, truth, and many other things await her there. story much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

_BOOM!_ Kiley Sparrow started awake. The ship's gentle rocking that had put her to sleep in her not-so-luxurious bed had evolved into a violent tossing. A sudden shudder shook the ship as if something had hit it with great force. Cautiously, she slid out from under the itchy sheets and put on her robe. She made her treacherous way across the cramped quarters that she had been living in for the past three days and emerged out into a narrow passageway. A few steps to the right led her to her father's plain, small chambers, and when she knocked, her hands shook along with the deck of the _Phoenix. _

"Kiley! You get in here this instant!" Her father pulled her into the tiny room just as another shudder made her knees collapse.

"Father, what's happening?" Kiley couldn't control the quaver in her voice as she inquired of her father. She set the candle she had carried on a small table beside the bed.

"I only know that we're being fired upon, dearest, and that we must stay out of the crewmen's way," he replied, gently pulling his daughter down to sit on the bed beside him. The girl and her father sat in silent fear.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and an old crewman called in, "Everyone out of bed and up on deck so's ye kin git on a boat!" And then he was gone, hollering into the next room.

Kiley was instantly on her unsteady feet and grabbing a candle.When she glanced over at the bed, her father was still sitting there, staring at his bare feet and not making a sound.

"Come along, Father! We must go up on deck!" she said, tugging on his arm.

"We're going to die," he said, still staring blankly at the ground.

"Not if you come on!" Kiley said desperately, searching his frighteningly blank face.

Her father finally looked up. "Pirates," he said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, everyone," the old _Phoenix _sailor called irritably through the hall.

"Father, you _must_ come up with me!" Kiley said, fear pricking the backs of her eyes cruelly.

But her father didn't budge.

Completely out of patience, the old crewman grabbed Kiley's arm in an uncomfortably tight grip and pulled her into the passageway. He pushed her back harshly and the jerk of what Kiley knew must be a cannonball hitting the side of the _Phoenix _pulled her painfully to her knees. Standing up carefully, she rubbed her arm where the man had gripped it so tightly as she rushed down the hallway. The candles on the walls began to flicker from all the jerking, making Kiley's path up the steep wooden steps more difficult than she would have liked. When she finally made it to the top deck, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Dozens of men were scattered about over the rain-slicked deck (for it was pouring, huge drops of water pelting Kiley's bare head,) some sailors from her ship, but most were dirty men with swords and pistols, smiles of malice upon their faces. With a jerk of fear in her heart, Kiley realized that these men must be pirates. Tied with two thick ropes to the starboard side of the _Phoenix _was a huge ship, flying the skull and crossbones. As the raging waves tossed the two boats and pulled them away from each other, Kiley saw that the pirate ship was called the _Black Pearl._ Suddenly, she gasped. She had heard of that ship before, how it viscously attacked ships and harbors, leaving almost no survivors. But lately, the stories had calmed and Kiley had gotten the impression that the _Black Pearl_ had stopped attacking.

Suddenly, the waves jammed the two ships together, causing Kiley to yet again fall onto her sore knees. As she painfully got back to her feet, she saw in front of her a set of filthy, hairy legs, leading to a dirty shirt, and, finally, a dirt streaked face with no hair on top but long, greasy silver hair in the back. The pirate looked into her scared blue eyes and said, "Ello poppet," as a mean smile crept across his face.

Kiley tried to flee, but the buccaneer fiercely grabbed her already sore arm and dragged her back. Looking desperately towards the sailors of the _Phoenix,_ she saw that their wrists were tied behind their backs and each was being held captive by a dirty, stinking pirate.

One pirate walked oddly down the middle of the deck. He had long dreadlocks and an old red bandana wrapped around his head. But his posture was so… different. It was as if he were trying to, well, _flounce_ his victory. He went down the line of sailors, asking for names. Then he came to the clot of passengers. Kiley could tell he was becoming bored. But when the captain (for Kiley thought that must have been who he was) came to her, he frowned.

"What is your name, love?" he asked, looking at her as if he recognized her but couldn't remember where he knew her from.

"K-Kiley," she stuttered. "Kiley Sparrow."

The pirates instantly went silent and stared at her. One man with silver hair and a silver beard stepped forward. "Cap'n, if you think-"

"I'll do the thinking here," he said without turning from Kiley. "Who be your father?"

"Jonathan Sparrow," Kiley replied, confused. What was all the fuss? Why was she different than anyone else?

Then something clicked in her mind. She had always wanted to know more about the _Black Pearl _but no one would answer her questions. Now she knew why. The captain's name was Jack Sparrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for the single person who reviewed it before. Thanks.**

"Push 'em off!" the pirate crew's first mate, Mr. Gibbs, called. The _Phoenix _and its crew was untied and pushed away from the _Black Pearl._ Kiley stood at the rail, paralyzed with shock as she watched the ship she had been sleeping on hardly an hour ago floating away, stripped of all its provisions. Most of the now rag-tag sailors standing on the top deck, mournfully watching the _Black Pearl_ grow more and more distant. Did they realize that they had just sentenced these men to death? They didn't have food, water, ropes or sails. But of course they realized, yet didn't care. They were pirates.

Kiley had been taken on board the pirate ship by the crafty talking of a man who Captain Sparrow called "Young William."

"She's your own blood!" he had said.

"You seem to constantly require reminding, mate. I'm a pirate," Jack replied.

"But she's just a little girl."

"Like I said, mate. Pirate."

"Who will soon be a woman," commented the young man, searching the Captain's face.

"Alright, alright. Just keep the girl out from underfoot."

So now Kiley stood at the rail, thinking of her father who was sill in his bedchamber aboard the _Phoenix._ A lump rose in her throat when she thought of his fate, and she fought back a sob. She almost screamed when a small hand appeared on her shoulder.

Abruptly, Kiley turned to see the owner of the hand. Surely it wasn't a pirate. They had large, rough hands covered with rings. But it belonged to a woman, and a pretty woman at that. She was looking sympathetically at Kiley, and she was looking straight into the depths of the fourteen-year-old's blue eyes.

"Dear," she said, "have you any family?"

"A- a father," she replied bitterly, "aboard the _Phoenix. _But why do you care? You're just one of them."

"No," said the lady, "It's a long story. But you must be Kiley Sparrow, Jack's cousin."

"I- I don't know him," stuttered Kiley.

The woman stared across the ship and said distractedly, "He's a good man."

"A good man who killed my father! And practically the entire crew of the_ Phoenix_, save those who jumped overboard!"

"He has his reasons," she said, still distracted. Then, "I'm Elisabeth Sw-no, Turner."

"Miss Elizabeth," Kiley said, "are you related to that man over there, um, Will Turner?"

"Not Miss, just Elizabeth," said Elizabeth. "And yes. I'm his… fiancé."

Kiley didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

Suddenly, a man dropped down from the crow's nest. "Ship ho, Cap'n!" he said, running towards Jack, who pulled out a spyglass.

"That'll be the _Navigator,_" he said, smiling and pulling out his sword. "And we'll be ready to meet them, won't we, Mr. Gibbs?"

"That we will Cap'n. That we will."

As the other ship approached quickly, Kiley made out British soldiers, lots of them, holding guns with bayonets on them and yelling angrily at the pirates.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for the two people who have reviewed so far. Thank you very much.**

In the bustling commotion of preparing for battle, Kiley was pushed to the back of the ship, where Captain Jack stood, watching his men run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Captain?" Kiley asked shyly.

Jack jumped before he realized who was speaking. "Love, I'm sort of busy right now," he replied and started down the stairs that lead to the main deck.

"Jack," insisted the girl, "why are we fighting the _Navigator?_ What have they done to you?"

The captain sighed and reluctantly turned to face his cousin. "The _Navigator _is the pride of the royal navy and therefore must be the ship they sent forth the catch the _Black Pearl_ and hang us all for participating in piracy. There. Are you happy now?"

"And what about the _Phoenix?_ Why did you attack us?"

"Because "us" was on the way to inform Lord Beckett of the East India Tea Company of our exact whereabouts. And we wouldn't want that happening, now would we, love? Stand your ground men, and prepare to fight!"

A tremendous roar rose from the pirates to match that of the soldiers, who leaned over the front rail of the _Navigator,_ each hoping to be the first to catch a pirate. Then, with a lurch, the two ships crashed together, sending Kiley once again to her knees.

"You got to get your sea legs, love," said Jack and rushed off to be in front of his men.

Kiley rose slowly, not wishing to see the swordplay she was sure the pirates we inducing upon the soldiers. How selfish pirates were! Killing dozens of people just because they themselves were in danger.

"It is shocking at first isn't it?" commented Elizabeth, who was at Kiley's side. She was watching Will send a gun into the sea with a single flick of his sword.

"If you consider "horrible" to be "shocking," then yes," answered Kiley, an obvious note of disgust in her voice.

"All Jack wants is freedom," Elizabeth said, staring blankly at the mob of fighting men. Then she turned to face Kiley. "You do realize that if they don't succeed, we will all be killed?"

"But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You have associated with pirates."

"Because they attacked my ship!"

"And you allowed yourself to be put upon the _Black Pearl,"_ answered Elizabeth bitterly. "You see, "honorable" men can be just as cruel as my shipmates."

Kiley watched as all the British men were captured by the swashbuckling buccaneers, and stared as Jack called for their commander. A short man stepped forward.

"Ah, Lord Beckett, how wonderful to see you again," said Jack, a smile creeping across his face.

A pirate named Cotton's parrot, who had trained be speak for Cotton, said loudly, "Walk the plank!"

The pirates began chanting that awful statement. Kiley saw the fear creep into the eyes of the soldiers, but Beckett's eyes stayed solid and icy as he awaited Jack's decision. "Throw him overboard." Jack's last few words, "He's caused me to much trouble for his own good," were lost to the roar of the pirates as a few stepped forward and roughly shoved him over the rail. There was not a land anywhere near.

Jack turned to the soldiers. "Lock 'em in the brig," he said and abruptly pulled out a compass as the pirates pushed past him, each taking their captive soldier to the bottom level of the ship.

"What direction are we headed?" asked Kiley curiously.

"I don't know," replied the captain absently.

"You don't know where we're going?" admonished the girl.

"Love," said Jack looking up. "You are becoming very annoying."

Kiley just stood there frowning.

"We are going to the long lost headquarters of Commodore Fredrick Korgen and his captains."

"Why?" inquired Kiley, stepping quickly after the captain, who was headed towards Elizabeth.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so," answered Jack without turning around. She could tell he was becoming frustrated with her, but she was equally frustrated with him.

"I'm not a child!" she said. "Tell me!" Kiley was tired of being treated like harsh things would damage her "fragile" soul.

"Lizzie," Jack whispered. "Get her away from me."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiley sat in Elizabeth's sleeping quarters with the woman across from her, sitting on the bed. Oh, how she loathed to be held in captivity, and said so out loud.

"But don't you see," cried Elizabeth. "That is all Jack really wants. He once told me that what the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom. And piracy is the only way he can find to have that without taking orders from some stuffy Englishman."

Kiley just sat and huffed.

"I guess it runs in the family," Elizabeth said quietly, with a smile.

"Why are we going to those headquarters Jack mentioned?" Kiley inquired, finally with someone who might answer her.

"They say there is a hidden emerald there that has "powers"."

"What kind of powers?" Kiley asked, twirling her hair in her fingers.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack wouldn't tell us. I think it's one of those things we won't find out about until we get there."

Kiley groaned.

"So that's where we're going?"

"That's where we're going."

Rain poured onto the slick deck, pelting the wood and sounding like a dozen galloping hooves. Lightning split the sky, and the sea angrily tossed the _Black Pearl_ around like children toss around a hot potato. Crewmen scurried around, securing ropes and moving things below decks. Salt water splashed over the starboard side and drenched Kiley, who had been running to catch up with Mr. Gibbs. She caught sight of Jack, standing at the helm, throwing his head back and laughing into the terrible wind. His long black dreadlocks were dripping rain and seawater.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Kiley called, and the man turned around.

"What?"

"Mr. Gibbs, if it's storming why are we trying to go so fast? Cant's we just port somewhere?"

"We're runnin' from somebody!" he yelled over the storm and creaking of the ship.

"Who?" asked Kiley.

"It's somebody who's tryin' to steal our wind!" And then he went off to Jack.

Elizabeth and Will stood near Kiley, whispering to each other. Kiley casually went to the rail, as if trying to see how violent the ocean was.

"But why?" Elizabeth was asking.

"Because if he had it it would mean complete freedom. He could make them forget they were chasing him," Will replied.

Kiley frowned into the water. What did they mean?


	6. Chapter 6

For the second time in recent history, Kiley awoke to cannon fire. She pulled on a robe that Elizabeth had given her and rushed out onto the deck.

"Get out of the way, love!" Jack instantly called. A cannonball flew over the ship and landed dangerously close in the water. She ran breathlessly to the helm, where Jack was standing, watching mournfully as the _Black Pearl_ was hit.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" he yelled.

"Jack," Kiley said, cautiously stepping to the captain's side. "Who is it?"

"It's some other bloody captain who wants to get his paws on me emerald- I mean, me treasure."

"It's alright Jack, I already know about the emerald." Suddenly, Kiley gasped. "That's what Will was talking about, wasn't it? He said the emerald had the power to make people forget. And you want it so people will stop chasing you!" Kiley said breathlessly.

"Hmm, well, I always knew that William was too smart for his own good," he muttered. "Oh, well I'm glad we got rid of the bloody awful bucket of wood, he said as the other ship began to ride low in the water.

Jack ran down the step from the quarterdeck. He stopped and looked up at the colors flapping victoriously in the wind. "Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high," he whispered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Kiley came up behind him.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly, then briskly walked off to his cabin, leaving his cousin standing perplexed on the main deck.

Kiley gazed at the Jolly Roger, black against the cloudless blue sky. She felt nothing arise in her heart that day when she saw the flag of her ancestors. But she would. One day soon, she would.

**So, what do you think? Not the greatest comeback from extinction, but plz don't be merciless!**

**Buccaneergirl12**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun painted the gray sky hues of pink and blood-orange as it rose. Kiley stood, once again, at the rail, watching the sea and the sky. She had learned to love early morning onboard a ship, the peace, and the soft lapping of the waves against the hull. Elizabeth startled her when she came up behind her hand gently laid her hand on Kiley's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the woman commented, following Kiley's gaze.

"Aye," the girl replied quietly. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What's more beautiful is the glittering of a certain emerald," a more masculine voice added. "To work, gentlemen!"

Kiley sighed. Her cousin was a ridiculous man, though a pirate he was. His comic way of movement and speech took from his ferocious image greatly. But the crew obeyed him nevertheless.

"We have a headin', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

Jack took out his infamous compass. "hmmm.. set sail in a general.. THAT WAY direction." And then he went off to his cabin.

Kiley and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

"Snap to and make sail! C'mon, you know how this works," Gibbs ordered. He sighed. "Jack, Jack. One of these days you'll get us all killed," he muttered under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Land ho!" called the lookout. Kiley though she'd never heard such beautiful words. While the men went about the duties of anchoring the ship, Kiley stood at the rail. This was the place where she'd watched the whole journey; her travel with the pirates, the violent storms of the sea, and heard about the powerful emerald.

Jack practically skipped around the deck, giving useless orders to men who, in reality, were more experienced than he. Finally, he gave up and came to stand next to his cousin. Speaking not a word, he produced a spyglass from some hidden fold in his filthy clothing and proceeded to gaze at the little island through it. Still not talking to Kiley, he checked his compass; yes, this was it. At long last, he had reached Korgen's headquarters. Looking up at the flag for the second time recently, he grinned. Yes. The tables were turning now; things would be the way _he _wanted them to be. And that was pleasing. Cery pleasing, indeed.

**Okay guys, what do you think? I've not been able to come up with much lately. Oh and Sarah, if you're reading this, email me please.**

**Buccaneergirl12**


	8. Chapter 8

The damp sand crunched softly underfoot as the crew trudged up the shore. Jack stood in the front of the group with his compass, constantly changing direction. Sighing, Kiley hiked up her skirts as they marched through a clump of beach grass. Beside her, Elizabeth did the same, although a bit more willingly. Made even more clumsy by the cutlass bestowed upon her to defend herself "just in case, love," in addition to the pistol her father had given her the night of the attack, stumbling across an island was not at all a favorable activity.

"Elizabeth, please do me the courtesy of reminding me why we're here?" Kiley grumbled, not caring how loud she was.

The woman looked down at her boots. "Jack wants the emerald. And we're sticking by him."

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Is he really all that great? I've met him, and he seems not at all appealing."

In front of her, Pintel and Ragetti turned around. "Avast! Belay that addled bilge!" Pintel whispered.

"'e'll 'av yer head!" Ragetti threatened.

Kiley rolled her eyes. "Are we talking about the same man?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter's POV**

The guards came yelling back to camp, speaking of intruders and someone named Jack. I reluctantly stirred from my sleep, stepping out into the clear night.

I really don't remember much, just that we were headed out to "git" someone, and that my cutlass seemed like solid lead.

"Tell the powder monkey to come handsomely!" I heard the captain bark.

The next thing I recall about that night was the crew of the Black Pearl in front of us. They weren't surprised to see us; I could see that much with my inexperienced eye. But I could also see _her._

Her hair shone like spun gold, falling in cascades over her shoulders. I saw her struggle with her sword, too- it looked even heavier than mine. I wondered what she was doing with pirates- but my thoughts stopped completely when she looked up.

Emeralds were in her eyes. They were greener than the sea, and though she didn't look happy, they sparkled with spirit. The girl looked at me curiously, I suppose inquisitive as to why I was staring. Before I knew what I was about, iron was clashing all around me.

Clumsily, I stumbled backward, avoiding two men banging away at each other. I hit my knees and crawled under Henry, my master, fighting with a short, half-bald pirate. A smallish pair of boots were directly under me. I looked up. Into the flash of a blade.

**So, what do you think? Do you think I should add to this chapter or start the next one? I'm having deprived chapter problems.**

**Buccaneergirl12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiley's POV**

He was at my mercy. I held my sword over his crawling body; if I so much as dropped it he would be gone in a second. But as I looked down into his face, the weapon slid to my side. His _eyes_. They glittered electric blue, like sapphires against his raven black hair. Just as before, the baby blues bored into my skull. It sort of creeped me out.

I could feel my cheeks burning, and I hated him for that. No boy ever made me blush. But here I was, the moon shining like it thought it was the sun, turning beet red for all to see. Although thank goodness, no one did (save the boy) because they were too busy trying to kill each other.

Slowly, he stood up in front of me. I jerked my hand to my belt, ready to pull out my pistol if he tried to hurt me. I almost shot him when he put his hand over mine and pulled it away from my weapon.

It was then that I realized I was trembling. Our eyes still locked, I pulled my hand away, my vision blurring. Was I really _crying?_ No, it couldn't be. But I was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter's POV**

She was going to shoot me. She changed her mind, but now she was crying. What was wrong? What did I do?

Suddenly, a pair of opponents approached us, jabbing, withdrawing, jabbing, withdrawing. I knew one man; he was the captain of my ship. The other had long, black dreadlocks and wore a red bandana.

"Jack!" the girl yelled, warning him of a pirate coming up from behind. The man pulled out his pistol and shot the approaching enemy. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Surrender," my captain ordered, sliding his cutlass along Jack's blade.

"You're addled, ya sea rat," answered the other man, just as his sword swept past Captain Gregory's. With a ghastly groan, Captain fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiley's POV**

The other pirates retreated when their captain fell. With a disgusted glance at Jack, they slipped into the thick jungle that swallowed almost the whole island. I stood staring, I suppose in shock, at the dead man before me. When I finally looked up, my gaze once again met that of the boy's. And then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiley's POV**

We trudged through the jungle, think vegetation grabbing at our ankles with every step. Nobody said anything, but they didn't have to. I already knew we were lost.

Jack still stood at the front of the pack, his eyes glued to his compass. Truth be told, it wasn't helping. Maybe it could lead us to what Jack wanted, but not out of the jungle.

"Kiley!" Gibbs called from his station at Jack's side. "Up here! Handsomely now!"

I pushed past the rest of the crew, looking back at Elizabeth curiously. She shrugged.

"Yes?" I answered, stepping up beside my cousin. Without looking at me, he handed over the compass.

"You want to get out of here, correct?" he asked, watching his feet.

"Aye." And so I led the way. Little did I know, we weren't headed where we thought we were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter's POV**

I was raking up the ashes from the fire when I saw them. The crew of the _Black Pearl_, wearily entering our camp. And in front stood _her_, her eyes glued to a square compass in her hand.

Their captain looked up and saw us. He glared at the girl, his face filled with fear and betrayal. Then he pulled out his sword.

By then everyone was aware of what was happening. As could have been expected, the fighting started in less than a moment. Without really thinking, I crept away from the group and into a thicker area of the jungle. I could still hear the clash of metal-on-metal as the pirates fought. Stumbling over a root, I fell backward onto my rear.

My head hit something hard, I supposed a tree trunk. But when I looked back there, it was her, holding her head, too. She gazed at me calmly, her hand still against her head. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her eyes again, green as emeralds, _the_emerald for all I knew.

I expected her to stumble away from me in disgust. But she didn't. She sat right there beside me and scooted a bit so she could lean against a tree trunk. Watching me with those breathtaking eyes of hers, she was without words. Finally, I had to break the silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiley's POV**

I sat watching him, wondering what he was going to do. Silently, I wondered if he would kill me; he was, after all, a pirate, and you never knew what to expect from that type. But it seemed like he rather liked me, the way he stared back at me. But I don't know. It sounds rather silly now.

"I-if you don't m-mind my asking, miss, w-what be yer name?" he stammered, never breaking the gaze.

"Kiley. Kiley Sparrow," I replied simply. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, I just- couldn't think of anything to say.

Probably trying still to break the silence, he stated (more firmly this time,) "They call me Peter. I lack a real name." I was surprised at how easily he gave up that little fact.

I stared at the ground, still unable to think of anything to say. "My cousin," I said, gesturing in thee vague direction of the fighting, "he has- problems."

"If you're speaking of selfishness, all pirates have _those _problems," he laughed.

I looked up suddenly. His smile disappeared. "Be you one of them?" I asked with a trembling voice. "A- a pirate?"

As if he were staring into the depths of my soul, his eyes bored into mine. "Do you want me to be?"

The question hung in the air. I looked away, overcome by a wave of emotion. Surely I was sick; what else could be wrong with me? Certainly I wasn't really _crying._ "I- I don't know," I murmured back.

I turned to face him, just in time to see him look away, stand off, and sprint back to the clearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Peter's POV**

I stepped out into the clearing, tears blurring my vision. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard to when I kept having to wipe them away. The clashing of metal filled my ears as I pulled out my old sword.

I dodged a fighting pair and ducked under a low hanging branch, wondering why in the world the men would pick a place like this to fight in. But mostly, I thought about her.

Picturing her tear streaked face in my mind, I flailed my sword at someone, not even seeing them as I did. Her deep green eyes sparkling with teardrops, Kiley had watched me, hoping for an answer to the question she couldn't answer. But how was I to know what she wanted when even she didn't?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiley's POV**

I watched him disappear into the clearing as I slowly stood up. Why did I feel this way about him? I didn't even know him, just figured out his name. And yet it was as if I had known Peter for years.

Knowing it was the only place to go, I reluctantly stepped towards the clearing. Slowly drawing my sword and listening to the scrape of it, I took a deep breath and walked out into the battle.

The first thing I noticed was Jack, in combat with the man who apparently had come to be in charge after the fall of the captain. But next I saw Peter, and everything else evaded my vision. His dirty golden hair fell over his forehead, and he threw it back. Those _eyes_. The sapphire glitter of them made me feel faint. But then I realized he was on the _ground_. He was clutching his arm and biting his lip so that it turned the hue of a cherry. When he removed his hand, I saw the crimson red of blood. Unable to stop myself, I burst through the covering of thick vegetation and ran to him.

It wasn't until then that the other man caught my eye. Ragetti stood over Peter's prone body, and he held his cutlass high in the air, just like I had yesterday. Peter cowered under Ragetti's tall figure. But then- something dropped from Ragetti's person.

A wooden eye rolled across the ground.

Ragetti lowered his weapon and scurried along the ground, reaching out for the escaping eye. I knelt at Peter's side, looking him in the face. He looked up from his wound, searching my eyes for some clue as to whether I was going to help him or not. I smiled slightly, and he tried to grin back, but his face contorted with pain.

Gazing down at his arm, I gently moved his other hand so I could see the wound. It wasn't as deep as I thought it would have been. But there wasn't any water nearby, or none that I knew of, so I just tore off the hem of my skirt and began to wrap it tightly around the wound. Sighing, we looked at each other, saying nothing but understanding everything. Though the fight went on around us, we were lost in our own happy world.

**So, whatcha think? I had trouble tying together the ending of this one. Also, any ideas for the next chapter are welcome.**

**buccaneergirl12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Peter's POV**

She fixed up my wounded arm as she fixed up my wounded heart. Even as she did, I knew Kiley Sparrow would forever be the only one able to do that. We didn't even notice when the fighting stopped, we were so busy just staring contentedly into each other's eyes. But then we heard someone announcing something, which brought us back to reality.

"Alright everybody, let us get outta this dump heap. Bring yer prisoners along with ye," said Gibbs, grabbing a man by the pair of rusty shackles he wore. Kiley looked up, straight into the face of Jack.

"Ye better hurry along now, love," he said. "Ye wouldn't want ter git lost out here. Especially with animals like that running around. Somebody get this weevil!" He glared hard at me, grinning maliciously as a pair of pirates swung around me.

Kiley stood suddenly and drew her sword. Her hand unwavering, she pointed it at Jack. "Tell them to drop their weapons."

The captain chuckled and grabbed Kiley's wrist before she could blink. "You best put that away, love, before you hurt yourself."

Without a word, the girl wrenched herself from his grip and swung the cutlass at him. But he was quicker than she; he knocked it out of her hand. "I warned you, lass, never to cross swords with a pirate." He grinned and grasped her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Now we shall take this boy of yours to the brig, and you shall stay locked in my cabin, nice and tight." The click of metal sounded as two men slipped the shackles tightly over my wrists.

**Kiley's POV**

They shackled him while I stood helpless in Jack's grip. My heart broke every time they jerked his wounded arm roughly. Peter never looked up, but I was glad he didn't. The pain in his sapphire eyes would have been too much for me.

Jack's grasp on my wrists was painful, but I didn't even notice. Pintel and Ragetti pulled Peter to his feet and practically dragged him behind them.

For some reason, we didn't have any trouble finding the ship this time. Jack, still holding my so tightly it hurt, shoved me into his cabin and locked the door once we were on deck. I didn't see them drag Peter off to the brig, and I'm glad.

**I know, not a very exciting ending, but I got block!**

**buccaneergirl12**


	13. Chapter 13

Peter's POV

**Kiley's POV**

It was dark in Elizabeth's cabin. Jack locked me in there, although I told him I would take Peter's place. But my cousin just laughed.

I snooped around the tiny chamber by the light of a flickering candle I found. On a rickety wooden table bolted to the floor next to the bed sat a book. After flipping through the pages, I assumed it Elizabeth's diary and started to set it back down. But I noticed some curiously patterned wood where the book had been sitting. Tossing the diary onto the bed, I reached out and gently touched the table. I felt of the cracks, four, placed in almost a perfect square. Breathing deeply, I dug my fingernails into one of the cracks and pulled upward.

Just as I thought it might, the wooden square came out of the table, revealing a tiny compartment. It was empty, save a small, rusted key. Disappointed by my findings, I nevertheless slid the key into my pocket. Who knew? I might find a use for it.

**Peter's POV**

I sat on the cold floor of the brig, cradling my arm. Though Kiley had dressed the wound, blood seeped through the cloth. A leak in the ship constantly dripped on my head, but I was afraid to move for the pain.

I heard footsteps above me, slow and careful. They weren't at all like those of my crew mates, nor of any pirate. I fantasized that they might belong to Kiley.

What had become of her? I had been in too much pain during the scene in the jungle to understand what Jack Sparrow had been saying.

Sitting there below decks with the rats, I worried for her, though I'm not sure why. I didn't doubt that Kiley was strong enough to take care of herself. No, I think I was truly worried for myself. For the first time, my emotions were not simply anger, happiness, sadness, pride, but a flummoxing mixture of all feelings. I hardly knew the girl, and yet I felt as if I had loved her my whole life.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud rustling above me. I heard a scream as something dropped from the ceiling.

**Kiley's POV**

It was after the discovery of the hidden compartment and key that something behind Elizabeth's bed caught the light of the shortening candle. Something shiny among all the rusty and dark things that made up the _Black Pearl._

With a great heave, I inched the bed back to create a crack big enough for me to fit in. After squeezing in, I found that the bit of brass that had glimmered in the dim light was a handle. Cautiously, I tugged on it, and a door came open to reveal twisting oblivion. It was a tunnel through the ship! Where did it lead? Taking a deep breath, I crawled into the passageway. Dank air filled my lungs, and cold darkness surrounded me. Glancing back only once at the circle of light, I crawled forward in the black tunnel. I had just gone a little way when the passage tilted abruptly downward. I fell through the chute, down into the brig below.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter's POV

**Peter's POV**

Slowly, I trudged over to the small heap in the corner of my cell. I started when she sat up and peered at me, clearly as confused as I was. Kiley and I stared at each other a little before she stood and brushed herself off.

"Peter?" she asked, bewildered.

I frowned and pointed up. "How…?"

Swiftly, Kiley put her finger to my lips. "There's a hidden passageway from the quartermaster's cabin," she whispered. Then she looked up, and I heard the clumsy thumping from above. Suddenly, Kiley's eyes darted to the lock on my cell door. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small, rusted key. With a deep breath, she stretched through the rickety bars of the door and slid the tiny key into the lock. Just as it clicked, Captain Jack Sparrow fell from the secret passageway with a yelp.

**Kiley's POV**

I grabbed Peter's hand and pushed the cell door open, pulling him out with me. Drunken Jack writhed on the squalid deck, moaning from his hard fall. When Peter glanced back at my cousin, I tugged him towards the ramshackle stairs, stumbling over the garbage that littered the brig. We raced up two decks, finally arriving on the main one. Together, Peter and I dodged the unsuspecting pirates easily. I dashed across the gangplank first, my crewmates hollering in confusion. I ran at full speed to the jungle, kicking up sand the whole time.

When we finally reached the cover of the thick jungle, Peter sank down, leaning back against a tree trunk. He was weak from his injury, and his make-shift bandage was filthy. I went to him and knelt down, gently taking his arm in mine.

"We must go," I said quietly, gazing into his pain-filled face. Peter's glorious eyes were squeezed shut, and I winced at the sight.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared back at me, uncomprehending. Finally, he said simply "Ok" and looked helplessly in my general direction.

Realizing he was losing more blood than I thought he was, I gently renewed his wrappings. I cringed at the dirty bandage and threw it into the trees. When I was finished, Peter feebly stood to follow me.

What was I going to do? I had no idea where to go now. We couldn't go back to the ship, that was for sure. But how would we ever find our way through the jungle. Finally, I decided being lost was better than facing angry pirates, and so I led Peter farther into the darkness of the island.

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. Is anyone even still interested in it? If you are, PRETTY PLEASE tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Peter's POV

**Peter's POV**

I felt a trigger of conscience somewhere from putting all the responsibility on Kiley, but I just felt so _weak._ It was as if that wound on my arm was slowly draining all my strength away.

Seeming completely sure of herself, Kiley led me through the jungle. Despite her charade, I knew she had no idea where we were going. But she kept it up until we arrived at the stream.

We burst out into sunlight squinting and blinking. Water trickled lazily through the middle of the little clearing, light glinting like crystals off its surface. I stopped and leaned back against a tree at the edge of the meadow. Kiley looked back and nodded, then strode towards the stream. I watched as she knelt by the water, gasped, and promptly fainted.

**Kiley's POV**

When I opened my eyes, Peter was sitting on the ground beside me, stoking my hair.

"What is it?" he asked. Slowly, I sat up, leaning against Peter to steady myself.

Weakly, I pointed toward the water. "There," I managed. Peter leaned over the stream, his eyes widening. He pulled the old wooden trunk out, dripping water onto the mossy ground. I realized I was holding my breath as he opened the trunk, though I already knew what was in it.

The glittering stream paled in comparison to the green gem. Peter gingerly lifted the Emerald out of the waterlogged chest. It was about the size of a potato. Gently, he set the stone in my lap.

"It's not as pretty as your eyes," he said simply. I smiled, still not completely recovered. My, but that emerald was heavy! After watching my failed attempt at lifting it, Peter took it from me and held it, not quite sure what to do.

"We should hide it someplace else," I stated, finally able to stand up. "Where'd that trunk go?"

Shockingly, Peter shook his head. "No. We should take it." Taken aback, I gaped.

"What?"

Peter stood up, too. "It could be useful."

It was my turn to shake my head. "We can't. It's not _ours._ You don't just take things that don't belong to you." I forced my self to look into his unbearable eyes. "Or do you?"

"It's been on this island for years. Captain Korgen died years ago. The Emerald is free for the taking!"

Sharply, I turned on my heel and stood with my back to Peter. "So you are, then. A pirate."

As I began to walk away, Peter caught my shoulder with his good arm. "Is there really so much wrong with that?"

I shook loose of his grip and ran back into the jungle.

**No one has reviewed the last chapter! Do you guys not care what happens to our young couple anymore? :'(**


	16. Chapter 16

**.sighs. I shall continue, even though no one is reviewing…**

**Kiley's POV**

Not caring about the tears running down my face, I stumbled through the jungle. Even though I kept tripping over roots, I continued running blindly. The ground was soft when I fell, so I stayed there, curled up in a ball, crying.

_Why me?_ I wondered. Why? Why did I have to be captured by Jack Sparrow? Why did I have to live on a ship? Why did I have to fall in love with a pirate? And why did it matter so much to me what he was? Was it really so important? I wasn't sure anymore. Maybe Peter was right… The emerald didn't _really_ belong to anybody. It was just sitting there.

So that was it, then. I was a pirate, too. _I suppose it runs in my blood_, I thought bitterly. Reluctantly, I pushed it to the corner of my mind. Right now, the most important thing was to get back to Peter and apologize. Sitting up, I looked around me and realized that I had no way of knowing how to find my way back to the stream. If I tried, odds were I'd just get hopelessly lost. Well, more so than I already was. But to stay there would mean risking being stuck for hours, days, weeks before anyone found me. And even then, they might not be the people I wanted to find me.

The question was answered for me. Strong hands gripped my wrists and covered my mouth. I couldn't see who was gagging me, so I just stared at a blade of grass. I knew I didn't have a chance fighting against this terrible power; I could feel the hideous strength shocking through its fingers. Suddenly, my head was pulled back, and I saw my captor. He was translucent, and he was grinning a toothless grin.

**Peter's POV**

I was sitting in the clearing after Kiley left when I felt it. Something passing; a spirit. Cold and malicious was the wind it brought with it, and it frightened me. I jumped to my feet. Whatever it was, it had evil intentions. And I couldn't let it get to Kiley with anger like that.

I realized I still had the Emerald in my hand. Staring down at it, I juggled with the idea of putting it back. I didn't really know what kind of powers this stone had, only that they were very strong. Would I even be able to use it should the need arise? I didn't think so. But still, somebody else might take it if I left the thing behind. So I tucked the gem awkwardly into my shirt, which bulged. This wouldn't work; it was obvious I was hiding something. Finally, I loosened my belt and got the emerald hidden a bit. But I couldn't run without it falling out, so I set off at a brisk walk in the direction the- er- thing had gone.

Surprisingly, it was quite easy to follow it. I could feel it's presence, commanding and vicious. For about two hours I trekked through the jungle; a few times I felt that I was quite close to the thing, but then I would trip over something or become very winded, and so I would have to rest. Gradually, it began to get dimmer beneath the canopy of leaves. Shortly after I noticed this, I also became aware of a muffled, human sound. I stopped, trying to find its origin. All of a sudden, the thing was on me, in me, all around me. My teeth chattered from its frigid temperature, while my insides flamed with the thing's hate. When the pain was over I was on the ground, gasping for breath and clutching my middle. The sword wound on my arm burned angrily.

I jumped up when it occurred to me what had happened. The attack had been a distraction, trying to keep me from whatever was making the muffled sound. I felt sick to my stomach when I realized who it had probably been.

Trying not to think of Kiley, I searched my belt for the emerald. Just as I had suspected. It was gone.

**Review? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	17. Chapter 17

Kiley's POV

**Kiley's POV**

The ghost was just starting to drag me along when I heard Peter's grunts. I knew instantly that it was him, and I struggled fruitlessly to get to him. A wild hope arose inside me that Peter would rescue me, but was soon dashed when I heard his noises of pain. I could have killed my captor for that, except that he was already mostly dead.

Desperately, I attempted to claw at the ghost, of course to no avail. He simply gazed down at me as my bound hands sunk through empty air, cynically amused. Then he continued to drag me along to my fate. Needless to say, my legs and rear end were very sore after a very short while.

I know not how long it was before we arrived at a deep cave, almost hidden by dark green vines. The forest had long since thinned out, and somehow the setting sun had managed to burn my cheeks and nose. I longed to press my always-cold hands against the sunburn, but of course, they were tied behind my back.

I was pulled to my feet as we entered the cave, saving my bottom half from the cruel, damp rock. What a sight I must have been; red face, filthy, torn clothing, hopelessly tangled hair. My hope vanished as I peered at my surroundings; darkness everywhere, and the musty smell of mildew hung in the air. The ghost led me farther into his abode, and though I could not see, I could still follow him because I could feel the malice radiating from his person- or rather, ghost.

Finally, we stopped, and I sank to the cold cave floor in exhaustion. There were no stalagmites or stalactites as you hear in stories; or at least, any that I could see. There was only dark oblivion. I was suddenly very glad that I didn't know what lay further into the deep cave.

"Who is the boy?" asked a voice so horrid that I cringed away from it. It was low, cold, and yet somehow burning.

"Wha-" was all that I could manage.

"You know of whom I speak. Who is he to you?" Again, I flinched at the voice, knowing it was imperative that I provide an answer.

Taking a deep breath, I summoned all the courage I had left in me and replied, "You must be thinking of some native boy."

"We _are_ the natives," he growled. I gulped. _So much for that excuse._ I had to think of a way to protect Peter.

The ghost sniffed the air. "No scheming," he rasped. "I can smell your feelings."

I sighed, almost sobbing at my failure. If I wanted to live, I had to answer. "A shipmate of mine," I whispered after a long pause.

For a moment, the ghost gloated in his victory. "You will give me what I want, or this boy that you feel so strongly for will suffer." When I didn't say anything, he snarled, "Understood?"

"Aye," I cried, unable to control my weeping.

"We have the boy, sir," came another hatred-filled voice from the cave entrance. I choked on my sob when I saw Peter.

"Very good," said the first ghost. He turned back to me. "How do you know of our emerald?" he inquired. When Peter and I remained silent, the ghost raised his voice. "For thirty two years, my brethren and I have guarded the treasure, not once opposed. To your kind, we are but legends. You don't know who I am, do you?!"

I shook my head weakly.

"I am Commodore Korgen!" he roared raspily. "And I ask you again, how do you know of the treasure? You realize, I will get my answer, whether you provide it voluntarily or not."

Suddering, I spoke up. "Jack Sparrow."

The ghost raised his silvery eyebrows. "What?" Peter gazed at me quizzically.

I cleared my throat. "Captain Jack Sparrow led us here."

"Sparrow," he spat, "is supposed to be dead." I shrugged. "Where is he?" There was an edge to his voice now, one that frightened me even more, if that was possible.

"I- I don't know." I looked helplessly at Peter, who attempted to stand up.

"Sir-" The ghost that had captured Peter knocked him back down to the ground. Grunting, he tried again. "I have a bit of information that you may benefit from." The cave was silent for a moment.

"Speak up, boy," commanded Korgen.

"What do I get from it?" He was so brave.

Korgen stared for a moment, abashed. "Your life, boy. You answer my questions, and I won't kill you."

"How am I to know that?" As Peter spoke, I realized I was holding my breath.

Roaring, the ghost drew his sword. Despite its shimmering sheath, the metal was real; solid. He held it to Peter's neck as the other one clapped his hand over my mouth to stifle my screams. "What do you know, boy?"

His chin lifted, Peter spoke in a strange voice because of the weapon held at his throat. "Let her go." Nobody moved. "I said let her go, or I will never tell you." Korgen exchanged a glance with his henchman, who let go of me. I slumped to the cold, hard ground, shivering.

"Tell me now, boy, before I search your mind meself."

With a smug smile, Peter replied, "He's here."


End file.
